Harry Potter and the Stray Animagus
by chelky
Summary: Harry comes back to Hogwarts expecting the same, another attack from Voldemort. but he gets much much more HOC RHR SBOC GW?
1. Night Star

Harry walked into the great hall to eat with the other student and sat down wondering what Dumbledore was so happy about. He saw the old man waiting for everyone to sit down so he could make his announcement.

"We will be having a new student join us this year she will be in the gryffindors house 6th year. Oh there she is right now," he said looking at the doors

Every head turned to a very pretty girl with light caramel skin chocolate eyes and dark honey colored hair she walked up to the gryffindors table and took and empty seat next to Harry

'Ok lets eat," Dumbledore said as the food appeared Harry and the girl began to talk.

"Hi I'm Harry and these are my two best friends Ron and Hermione," he said.

"Hey I'm Night Star," she said.

The four 6th years started talking Harry saw a glint of sadness in the girl's eyes.

"My mother went here for five years she left right before 6th year to stay with her sister who was dying then she went to a school there. Before my mother died she used to tell me stories about the most wonderful friends she had here, they were four guys and she was a tomboy." Night Star said with a sad smile on her face

"Are both of your parents dead Night Star?" Hermione asked her

"Yes I live with my nana arakana. That's my real name but at home everyone called me night star because my mom and I would always go on adventures at night. She was an animagus. She became on at school she never told me why though," Night Star said

Harry looked at his two friends they all exchanged surprised glances. Harry shook his head no. They would tell her later if it was definite

After dinner they walked back to the common room and Night Star went to bed early

After they had all gone to bed Harry had a dream. He was walking along in the forbidden forest ahead of him he saw a lake but it was glowing a vibrant silvery blue he saw Night Star at the other side of it but she was surrounded by animals a stag, a dog, a rat, and a humble looking werewolf. Harry kept watching he saw an animal walking toward her. Harry couldn't see what kind of animal it was but all of the other animals morphed into their human form and looked at it with shocked looks on their faces they changed into happy one's each man bent and gave it a hug. Night Star came forward and gave it a tight hug. Harry could see tears streaming down her face. Harry woke up and decided to write the last faithful marauder a letter.


	2. questions

An- hey y'all read this and review tell me do you want longer waiting periods or shorter chapters I know this one is short but hey at least I updated maybe if you reviewed.

Dear Remus,

Why didn't you tell me about the fourth animagus? My new friend night star says her mother was one with you guys I am very angry and disappointed that you didn't tell me earlier. But you must have had your reasons so I'm not that mad but I still expect you to tell me about her

Respectfully,

Harry

Harry sealed it up and sent it off with hedwig. As he slid back into bed he hoped the reply would come soon. He was tired of being left in the dark about some things.

Dear Nana,

My year has started out very well. I made three new friends one of which who is very famous he is very nice. How are you I still feel horrible that I left you behind right after the deaths but I have to learn all I can so I can fight back when the time comes I want to be able to know that if mama was alive she would be proud. I hope all is well with you

Love

Night Star

As her letter went off she sighed and went back to her dormitory she saw Hermione still sleeping. She went back to sleep too

When everybody woke up and went down to breakfast they were all talkative. They all wanted to know all about Night Star. She answered their questions patiently but Harry could tell she wanted to get away.

As soon as she got a free moment Night Star grabbed Harry and suggested they go on a walk. Harry took her around the ground showing her all there was to see.

"Thank you Harry I thought I was going to have to have a breakdown before they left me alone. Want to sit down?" she said

They both sat on a bench. It was very awkward because neither could think of any thing to say. Finally they went back up to the castle and in the common room where Ron and Hermione were waiting for them

"Well what have you two been doing" Ron asked smiling

Harry felt himself blush. Night Star remained cool

"We went for a walk does that bother you," she said smiling evilly sweet at him

"No" Ron said obviously disappointed that he hadn't gotten to her

Night Star went up to her room and Harry went to his but all he could think about was night star


	3. secrets revealed

That night after everyone had gone to bed Harry was still awake. He didn't want to stay so he went out and in to the common room as soon as he got there he heard light sobbing. "Hello" he called out

In the darkness he saw two bright brown eyes look up at him. The eyes were very red and they looked so sad

"Yes" Night Star's voice choked out

He walked over two the couch where she was sitting and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Today my mom died two years ago. When she was alive she would take me on adventures in the forest. We would have so much fun together, but know we cant. My life is ruined thanks to Voldemort and his death eaters" Night Star said with such hate Harry scooted back from her.

"I'm sorry Harry its just that I miss her so much" she said crying again

He scooted over next to her and she cried on his shoulder

"Night Star my parents were killed by Voldemort too when I one then he tried to kill me but the curse backfired that's why I'm so famous"

"Oh Harry I really didn't know is..." she cut her sentence off. Her eyes got very wide

"Harry Potter, James's son, wow now it all fits. Harry before she died she performed an old Indian charm, her last gift to me I guess look" she slid off the couch and stood in front of the fire. Started shrinking into an animal Harry stared at her Night Star was an animagus!


	4. moon tiger's daughter

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing –JK Rowling own everything – except night star!!!

* * *

Harry just stared. In front of him was a white tiger with black stripes and brown eyes. The tiger changed back into night star.

"You're an animagus" he choked out

"Yeah my mother gave me her power before she died at home everyone called her moon tiger she was a friend of your dads but she left right after they all became animaguses and they all lost touch I wanted to come see it."

"Wow I don't know what to say," he told her

"You don't have to say anything. Well goodnight" she walked up her steps and went to sleep

The next day they were all walking to potions together. They made sure they were early so Snape wouldn't have a reason to take points away. They say at desks in the middle of the room.

"Today class we will make a potion. Everyone get a partner and we will begin we're going to make an Artesia potion it allows you to heal most diseases. Now begin" he walked to his desk and sat down.

Night Star and Harry began to work together. After an hour the potion that was supposed to be a dark blue color was a bright green. She looked over at him.

"This is bad. What are we going to do?"

"Well, well, well what do we have here this is not the potion I told you to make" Snape walked over to their desk before he could get there the cauldron flipped over and the contents splattered all over Harry and Night Star. The whole class started cracking up.

"Go clean yourselves" Snape shouted at them.

They walked out the room and weren't seen until dinner.

* * *

AN- cliffhanger!!! review and guess what the potion does to them!!!!

I am kind of brain dead on this story so if you have ideas I'm open!!!


	5. heathen?

Disclaimer: well... um... you see OK OK. I own nothing there! Happy now?

* * *

"Well this looks like a thought potion" madam pomfrey "It wasn't that strong so it wont last very long you can go just stay out of trouble".

As they walked down the hall a seventh year boy passed them. _Nice butt that new girl's got._ Night Star's eyes got very round and she turned very red. Harry tried hard not to laugh. The walked into the great hall where everyone else was already eating

" Where have you two been lunch started ten minutes ago" Hermione asked them looking furiously at Night Star. _She just got here and already all the boys are in love with her. Why did she have to come here? We were happy without her and she's just going to ruin things and hurt Harry._ Night Star's eyes filled with pain and she jumped up from the table and left. Harry followed her. "What is wrong with her" he heard Ron ask Hermione.

Night star walked back up to the castle. She had been out all day. She saw Harry looking for her but had hidden from him all day. Now she was walking into the great hall where the other students were eating dinner. She walked in and took a seat next to Harry. Malfoy came up behind them.

"Well well well potter still hanging out with weasel and the mudblood".

Harry started to rise but Night Star pulled him down

"Do you want something or are you just here to start problems"

"And just who are you?" She stood up to her full height

"Your worst night mare"

"Then I guess my father was right about Indians they are all heathens" he stalked off

Everyone who heard looked over at Night Star who just watched him go

The next morning in classes the students were in transfiguration trying to turn feathers into kittens. Only Hermione had made one. Hers was white with blue eyes.

" No you're all doing it wrong it's_ Rilica!_" they all performed it right Harry's was beige Ron's was a tabby and Night Star's was a black with startling emerald eyes. ( An: I had to do it !!) She raised her hand "professor can we keep the kittens?"

"Only if you don't already have a pet. Everyone may go"

They were in the hallway when Malfoy stepped in front of them. This time his bodyguards were with him

"Go away this is your warning"

"Or what are you going to do?" they could see the blood rising in her face. She took out her wand but malfoy's was already out

" Expelliarmus (sp?)". Her wand flew into his hand. Harry took his out but before he could do any thing Malfoy was thrown back into a wall.

"That will do Night star please come with me" they all turned and standing there was none other than Dumbledore.

* * *

Whew! Another chapter I hope this one is long enough! 


	6. selfdefense

People have been telling me I use run-on sentences…so I tried to do better in this chapter

Disclaimer: I on nothing except night star! She's mine hahahahahaha!!

* * *

"What you want to see is right behind that door," Dumbledore said to her once they were in his office.

Night Star stared at the door. Something deep inside of her called her to it. She walked over to the door. Before she could open it, it flew open on its own. Behind it was Night Star's mother, Moon Tiger. She had tears in her eyes. All Night Star could do was stare. Moon Tiger just looked at her daughter. Then she ran over to Night Star and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Look at how much you've grown" she said to her.

They both had tears streaming down their faces.

"Mama?" she nodded " I missed you so much"

"Night Star I need to talk to your mother. Walk back to your tower and wait for her there"

Night Star practically floated back to the tower. When she got back Harry was sitting in the chair by the fire. He looked up and noticed she had been crying. He got up and walked over to her.

" Night Star what's wrong"

" Nothing, my mother is alive. I am so happy!" she jumped into his arms and gave him a large embrace. They were in mid-hug when she realized what she was doing and let go. They both blushed.

"Sorry I'm just so glad she's alive," she said

" Yeah I know I would be happy too"

" Well I don't have any finished homework. I'll work on that while I wait for her to come in," she said still blushing. Harry walked out the portrait door. He opened it and there was a woman who looked like Night Star standing outside it.

" Night Star?" he asked confusedly. The woman stared at him also confused

"James?"

Harry's brain finally clicked into place

"No I think we have each other mixed up. See I'm Harry, James's son. You must be Moon Tiger, Night Stars mother."

She smiled "yes I am. Where are you parents and everyone else? I'm ashamed to say we've lost touch" she looked at him expectantly

"I don't know how to say this but they're dead. All of them except Remus and Peter are dead. Peter betrayed my parents and sold them to Voldemort. And in June Sirius died trying to save me."

By the look on her face, Harry thought she was about to have a heart attack. Night Star's mother forced a smile.

" Well Harry do you mind taking a former student and her daughter on a tour?"

" Lets go!" he said, " I'll get Night Star and my cloak."

When Night Star and Harry got back, Moon Tiger was talking to a portrait in a language that he didn't know. He looked at Night Star who shrugged.

" She was always good at languages." She told him " okay mama time to go!"

They were out until dark. Both Harry and Night Star noticed that Moon Tiger would get really quiet and look at Harry and Night Star then smile. They didn't say anything about it. They just glanced at each other. When they got back in everyone else was already in bed

"Night everyone," she said with a yawn.

"You like her don't you," her mother said as she turned the corner

"Who?"

" Night Star."

"Sure everyone likes her."

She didn't say anything. She just held her head to the side and raised one eyebrow.

"Oh you mean like-" he didn't finish. He turned a deep red.

Moon Tiger laughed. It sounded a lot like Night Star's.

"I thought so you kept staring at each other. I think she likes you too. Go for it. I'll try to help you."

"Really?" Moon Tiger nodded. Then her eyes flashed with a mixture of anger, sadness and hate.

"Harry? Don't hurt her, she's been hurt enough by guys." She gave him a hug and went to her own room somewhere leaving him about his thoughts.

"Harry? Harry? Are you awake? How did you fall asleep on the couch?" Harry slowly opened his eyes, not ready to be awake. He had been having a good dream. He and Night Star were married and were aurors.

" I was thinking"

" About?"

" Well your mum told me that you had been hurt by a guy before. So I kind of fell asleep, thinking about it." he looked up at Night Star. To his surprise she was sitting on the couch. Tears were rolling down her eyes.

" Night Star, don't cry" her crying was making him nervous. She looked so sad to him

" I'm ok. I just have to go" she ran out the portrait door. Harry put on his shoes and looked at his watch. It was 5:30! He ran out the door after her. After a few minutes he found her walking down a trail in the grass

" Night Star!" he shouted as he ran up to her " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything"

"No it's okay. I was-" she cut off and turned around suddenly

" Oh what's this? Taking a little walk with your girlfriend, Potter?" Malfoy drawled. He was out by himself. Harry made a step toward him but night star held him back.

" Well it seems I underestimated you. Why don't you give me a kiss?" he said holding his arm out to her. She walked toward him. Behind her back where only Harry could see she held up an ok sign. They were just about to kiss when night star kneed him in the crotch.

" Let's go Harry," she said to him and they walked back up the castle in silence

When they got back up to the castle Harry looked at night star questioningly.

" What?" she said

" Nothing." He replied with a grin.

They went into their dorms to get dressed and ready for their class. When everyone woke up they saw on the bulletin board that the next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend.

" Are you going with someone Harry?" Ron asked when Binns was giving a lecture in their class

" No I don't think so what about you" Ron's ears went red and he mumbled later.

Harry turned around and looked at Night Star who was sitting with Neville. They were both taking notes. She looked up smiled at Harry. He smiled back at her.

Later that evening Harry cornered Ron and asked him whom he was taking to Hogsmeade

" I was going to ask Hermione!" he said turning deep red

"About time you asked her out" Harry snorted

" Look who's talking you should ask Night Star"

Harry just looked away

" Aha! So you do like her. I thought so."

Harry barely heard him. He was too busy staring at night star who had just walked in the common room. He thought she looked so pretty wearing a sweater that was the color of her eyes and black pants. She was a little short but not tiny. She wasn't large or skinny. Just perfect, slim but not anorexic looking. She looked a little put out from what Harry could see.

"What happened? Why are you so mad" Ron asked

"That stupid idiot! He tried to corner me with his fat friends!" She shouted

Both Harry and Ron wondered how such a small girl could have gotten away. Ron voiced his thoughts. When he asked this question her cheeks turned pink

"I had to learn self-defense early on," she muttered. She turned around to go in her dorm.

Then Harry understood. Some guy had abused her and she had learned to fight back

The word defense had sparked Harry. He took out his schedule and looked at it.

_Due to lack of teacher, there will be no Defense Against the Dark Arts_

It said at the bottom. Harry felt so stupid. How had he missed that? '_Maybe because of a certain new girl!_' a voice in Harry's head said smugly.

" Ron there's no DADA! Did you know?"

Ron took his schedule out and looked. He looked back at Harry and shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

Night Star woke early the next day. She put on some clothes and realized that today was a Saturday. She looked over at her new friends Parvati and Lavender. They weren't the smartest people but they were good friends. They were also helpful if you needed a fashion tip. She found her thought on Harry as she walked alone in the great hall for an early breakfast. She saw her mother talking to the headmaster. They both turned when they saw Night Star

"Guess what baby! I'm the new teacher" she said excitedly "I'll be living here with you"

* * *

Later that evening Night Star was alone in the common room. Harry walked in the door

"Hey I heard about your mom. That's great it's my favorite class. Want to go for a walk?" he looked at her hopefully. Night Star looked up at him. He was very cute. Ginny, who was another friend she had, told her that he used to be a short and skinny little boy. She couldn't tell. He was very tall and well built. He looked like he could lift her up no problem. '_Not to mention those eyes_' a voice said in her head.

"Yeah let's go."

They walked around and talked about a lot.

"Harry can I tell you something that you promise never to tell anyone else?"

"Sure"

" I read my mom's diary. It was after I thought she died. My parents weren't in love. They were both in love with some one else. The only reason they were together was me. I was basically a mistake. I don't know who my dad really loved but my mom was in love with Sirius. They were both in love but her parents disapproved. His did too," she said "my mom knows I know"

"Night Star is he the one who abused you?" Harry asked before he could stop himself "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked"

"no its okay. It wasn't him. It-" she couldn't finish tears started coming out. Harry pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. they stayed that way for a little while when Night Star pulled away.

"I'm sorry for crying all over you like that. You must think I'm such a weak person" she said through her tears.

"Night Star I could never think that. I would never hurt you either. Will you go to hogsmeade with me? I mean I understand if you don't but I just thought I should ask. We could go just as friends"

"I'd like that Harry."

* * *

Another chapter I know its kinda short but hey deal with it!! 

thanks to - cappygal116- i couldnt find your email but i would have replied

anonymoos-thanks! did i do better?

mushu girl- thank you !!

**Guess who's comin' back !!! review and guess please i'll update !!!**


	7. Hermoine's plan and white chocolate

(IMPORTANT! AN: after I thought about it I realized both of her parents were Indian so in this chapter you get to see what she really looks like!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Night Star, and Moon Tiger.

-

* * *

Harry woke up Saturday morning and remembered he had a date with Night Star. Smiling to himself he climbed out of bed and looked for something to wear. 'We're only going as friends he said to himself' '_Ah but you want to be more than her friend.' _Ignoring his thoughts Harry went down to breakfast. The rest of his friends came down right after Harry had sat down. 

It seemed as though Night Star had taken extra thought to her outfit.

She was wearing black jeans that were tight, a vintage-looking shirt that was dark red. At her waistline a light red embroider belt showed off her slim waistline. Her normally straight black hair was wavy. Her dark brown eyes were glowing with excitement. Around her neck was a diamond necklace with the words _NIGHT PRINCESS _

"Hey" she said with a smile

" Hey you look-wow great," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's go so we'll be early" she said. They walked down with muffins in their hands. When they got to the village they split up leaving Harry and Night Star to walk alone down the streets. It seemed to Night Star that everyone who passed was holding hands with someone. She looked at Harry who looked at her and smiled.

"So where do you want to go first." He asked her.

"I don't know anywhere to go. Anywhere's fine." She replied

" How about Honeydukes. They have all kinds of candy," he asked

Her face lit up " great I am addicted to white chocolate! Do you think they have any?" she asked him.

" I don't know. Most likely." When they got there Harry held the door open for her. She smiled at him.

" I didn't know you had such good manners," she teased.

The got in and split up to look around. Harry first saw a jar of white chocolate chips. He made sure Night Star wasn't looking and he bought them for her. He put them in the bag and was about to go find Night Star when…

* * *

" What's in the bag?" she said sneaking up behind him. 

" Umm. I got you something" he replied. She looked in the bag

"White chocolate!" she exclaimed

" Yeah I got them for you" he said blushing.

" Well look what I got for you," she said pulling a bag of her own from behind her back. Inside were small edible broomsticks and snitches. He thanked her and they left the store.

" Where to next? Are you thirsty?" he asked. When she nodded he led her to the Three Broomsticks. They sat down, got a booth, and waited.

" So Night Star, Tell me about your life. Where did you live?" he asked her

"Well my dad was like the minister of magic here but there were more than one. So we moved a lot. I didn't really like it because whenever I went to a new school people would ask me how rich I was and would only be my friend because of that." She said. Her cheeks turned pink.

" I know how you feel. What about your dad? Did you two have fun together?" he asked

Night Star laughed a bitter laugh.

" Ha! He didn't really care about me. He was always gone on trips. He said he tried to spend more time with us by bring me and my mom along. But he was never there with us so he always tried to make it up"

"How?"

" Buying my mom and I all kinds of extravagant gifts. I got this necklace from him. He couldn't find Night Star. But he never gave me what I wanted- a locket. When he died I kept all the stuff to remind he of him. Even though kind of vain huh? But enough about my life tell me about yours. I heard some pretty tall tales from people," she said with a grin.

He told her about all of her adventures except the ministry of magic incident. He still didn't want to talk about it yet.

Finally the waitress came and they ordered butterbeers. A few minutes later they were backing the street walking around and talking. Night Star was telling Harry about some of the real friends she had when she was really little. Soon they had walked to the end of the village without noticing. There was one little shop on the end.

They walked in it turned out to be a pet shop. They looked around before Night Star found a green collar for her cat.

(**AN:** I know I kind of left the cat out but you'll see it later)

" I think I'll get this for the cat. I still don't have a name for her" she paid for the collar and left. She and Harry walked back into the castle both very happy with their date, even though it was just as friends.

On Ron and Hermione's date things were going quite differently. They were already halfway through the date and Hermione was saying things she could do to Night Star.

"I've got it!" she said snapping Ron out of his thoughts "we could give her sort of a test. A test to see if she is mature enough I have this great plan." She gave him the first part of the plan.

" Hermione do you really think this is the right thing to do?"

"Of course. If someone is going to go out with Harry they need to be mature enough to deal with his life" Ron couldn't disagree with that.

* * *

That night Harry and Ron were talking. All of the other boys were asleep. 

"So did you and Night Star have a good date?" he asked

" We went just as friends," he said

" Yeah uh-huh sure" Ron couldn't help but feel a little guilty about what he was doing "well did you two have fun any way?" "Yeah I guess lets go to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in the girls dorm they were all awake talking, except to Hermione who was already asleep. So they thought! 

" So how was your date with Harry" lavender asked Night Star who blushed.

" It wasn't a date we're just friends" she replied

" Well we can change that," said Parvati and lavender laughing. Night Star just rolled her eyes.

" We had fun I really like him. I told you how everyone was where I used to go. I told him and he didn't practically worship me. He was very sweet. Now lets go to sleep."

* * *

The next morning everyone was excited about defense against the dark arts. Professor trolessent (night star's mum) was the first woman teacher for this subject. That all walked into her class and sat down. She was sitting behind her desk looking at each one of them in turn as if grading them. 

"Good morning. This year we know for sure that voldemort is back" she waited a second for everyone to get over his or her shocks. "This year we will be training you against what we think he will be using against us all. If you will pay attention up here-." She dimmed the lights and showed them wizard photographs that were rather large for about an hour.

It was a photo of a burning house with the dark mark above it. Many people gasped.

" This is what many people came home to in the first war. In the second even more terrible things are said to come. We –I want you all you be ready to defend yourselves and each other" this lesson continues for another thirty minutes. At the end of class everyone was stunned at how straightforward she was with them. Harry was about to walk back but then:

" Harry could I talk to you just a second"

AN: I know short chapter but hey at least I updated. REVIEW

THANKS TO: cappygurl your character is coming soon


	8. new ones arrive

AN: hey I am back! Yes I am still alive but I wish I had more reviews. But here is the next chapter:

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Night Star, moon tiger and the new person coming.

* * *

"You're not in trouble or anything. I just heard that last year you were president of a not so small illegal DADA group. I was wondering could you do me the favor of writing down the names of the students involved and grade them? If you do I'll give you extra credit point for it" she asked

"Sure no problem" he replied

"Thanks. So how was your date with my baby?" she asked playfully " she told me it was nice"

Harry could feel his face burning up.

"It wasn't a date we just went out as friends," she said, " what did she say about it?"

Moon Tiger laughed. This made Harry's face even hotter.

"She said you were such a gentleman. I heard you bought her favorite. But anyway the next hogsmeade trip is the week after next. Are you gonna ask her, as possibly more than a friend this time?"

" I don't know, I mean she's beautiful so she probably has a hundred guys asking to go with her. And even if I did ask her what if she says no-?"

"She won't say no. And you're not so bad yourself _and_ you're a nice gentleman what woman can resist."

" Ok I have to go but I will ask her and make the list. " He left out the classroom and went in to the Charms room and sat next to Night Star. He noticed Hermione giving him a look. He shrugged at her and she rolled her eyes.

Soon after that they were working on the glamour charm. Everyone was perfecting it but Hermione. As usual she couldn't stand it. She was especially mad when Night Star perfected it and had the best in the class. She could get her face and hair to do anything she wanted. Hermione could only get her nose to turn into a brow button. Night Star tried to help her.

"Hermione you're doing it wrong it's li-" she started to say but stopped when Harry and Ron started shaking their heads. But it was too late

"I know how to do it. I don't need _your_ help," she snapped at her.

Night Star's face flushed and the rest of the lesson went by in silence.

* * *

That night Night Star was lying in her bed tossing and turning. She had been for at least on hour. Finally giving up on sleeping on any chance of sleep she got up and put on a heavy robe for the cold and went outside. Feeling a lot better she was surprised to see Harry sitting by a tree near the lake. She went and sat next to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked him.

"Nope, what about you?"

"The same. I felt like someone was calling me" they sat in peaceful silence for a while.

" Night Star would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, as more than a friend?" in the darkness Night Star could see his face turning pink.

" Harry I'd love to I had a lot of fun last time." She said in her all over accent.

"Good I'm going in are you going to stay out?" when Night Star nodded he walked back up to the castle. She decided to explore a little and against her conscious went into the forest. When she was just a little into the forest she heard a twig snap. Turning around quickly she didn't see anything. She pulled out her wand

"Whose there. I've got my wand"

"Gonna curse me princess?" Night Star turned and ran as fast as she could.

She ran back up to the castle. When she was in her bed and almost asleep she realized she knew the voice

* * *

The next morning Night Star hurried out of bed and jumped in the shower and threw on some clothes. Everyone was already gone. _Could've woken me up! _Instead of going down to breakfast she went down to the DADA room.

Moon Tiger was gathering up her notes

" Hey chick what's up" Night Star told her what happened last night in the forest.

"Who do you think the voice was?" she asked Night Star.

"Remember Callista? It sounded like her. I remember she used to call me princess"

"Oh I remember beautiful loyal fighter." Moon Tiger laughed

"Last night I saw Harry too. He asked me on a date to Hogsmeade. I said yes"

"You better have said yes. He's a nice boy and he really likes you. Not like Ayden. So do you have a name for the cat yet?" Night Star shrugged as she walked out the door to breakfast.

"I'll come get you and Harry to go in the forest later on " she called out.

* * *

Night Star looked at her watch. They had been in Snape's class for fifteen minutes. It felt like an hour. Night Star couldn't stop moving. Harry noticed her fidgeting. When Moon Tiger walked in the room she finally relaxed a little. Moon Tiger walked over to Snape's desk and said something so quietly that no one could hear it.

" Is this of the utmost importance?" Snape said obviously annoyed.

"Would I be wasting my time talking to you if it wasn't" she retorted serenely

Snape took a long breath and exhaled.

"Potter, Trolessent get your things and follow the professor out of the room." Harry heard Night Star muttering finally. As he walked out the door he saw Hermione giving them a furious look. They walked to Moon Tiger's room so she could get her wand and cloak. Harry was surprised she didn't have it in Snape's room. Then realized she and Night Star could do wandless magic.

" Where are we going?" he asked. Night Star told him what happened and who she thought is was. Harry was amazed that they were going to just walk into the forest

" Umm… Don't you know it's dangerous in there?"

Moon tiger turned around and grinned, "why Harry, are you afraid of the big bad forest?" she teased.

"No, I've been in there sometimes. Just last time it got dangerous because the centaurs almost killed Hermione and me. But Hagrid's brother, the giant, saved us by chasing them away but I think Dumbledore found him this summer and had him transported to somewhere but he didn't speak very much English" when he finished his story Night Star and Moon Tiger looked at each other and burst out laughing. By now they were pretty far in the forest. They heard something behind them. All whipping around quickly, they saw a fierce looking centaur.

"Bane it's been a long time how are you?"

"I'm fine but you shouldn't be in here. The forest isn't what it used to be when you where here."

" I've heard stories. But I'm here for something else, have you seen an Indian girl whose eyes change colors with her feelings?"

"Oh yes Callista Leala Caden, she is here" he pointed behind a bush, took a long look at the sky and strode off. When they looked behind the bush there was a small girl sleeping on the ground.

* * *

Sorry for the wait I hope I still have readers out there! I love you all please review! 


	9. a kiss is a kiss

Ok I didn't want to be that long with this chapter, because I took so long with the last chapter! So here it is! And I might just end this after the real 6th book is out because after I read it I don't want to have to be wrong.

* * *

_She looks a lot like Night Star just not as pretty _Harry thought while bending down to pick her off the ground. 

Beautiful loyal fighter, that's what Callista told Harry her name meant when she was awake in the hospital wing.

"But you can call me Calli or lea or Caden thanks for picking me up in the forest. You must be really strong to be able to pick me up like that," she said to him flirtatiously. Night Star rolled her eyes

" Well yeah ok I got to go back to class now bye" he said nervously walking out the door. The girls laughed.

"He's cute princess. You must think so too; I saw the way you were looking at him. So are you guys going out?

"We have a date on Saturday" she said blushing.

"Ohhh you have to let me pick you out what to where" Calli said Night Star laughed.

"You sound like lavender and Pavarti, by the way you have to meet them they are just like you" well I will let you rest see you tomorrow morning when you get out!"

" Bye!"

* * *

Night Star caught up with Harry by the D.A. room. 

"So what do you think of Calli?" she asked with a smile. He smiled back and laughed.

"She has a lot of energy and seems fun to be around," he said.

Then the doors to the room opened and everyone walked in. it was the first time Harry hadn't paid attention in that class the whole year. His thoughts were on the Saturday when he would take Night Star on the last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas, and give her the Christmas present.

* * *

That Saturday morning most of the girls in Night Star's room were helping her get ready for her day with Harry they each had a different outfit for her to wear on the date. Finally she picked out a forest green shirt with her dark red coat with teddy bear trimming with light colored ANGELS pants and some brown boots to make up for her height. 

"Wow! Night Star you look HOT! Harry won't know what hit him. Make sure you wear your emerald star necklace." Calli said Pavarti and Lavender agreed.

"Oh right here put it on for me please" it was a necklace with made into a sterling silver star with a big circle emerald in the middle.

"Well thank you girls I got to go meet Harry in Hogsmeade now" she said giving each of them a hug. Soon after she walked out Hermione walked out behind her.

"How did Hermione get a date but we're by ourselves?" lavender asked.

"Well I'm going to make myself known in the village and I won't ever be alone again." Calli said putting on make up and walking out the door.

Calli was wearing tight black jeans with a black shirt that said naughty but nice in rhinestones. On top of that she had on a cotton white coat with faux fur on the hood. On her feet were metallic silver boots. She saw filch raise his eyebrows at her. When she started strutting into the village. Within five minutes she had a swarm of boys around her, just as she had planned. She grinned.

"Hello boys"

* * *

Meanwhile Harry and Night Star were in a small booth in the three broomsticks. 

"I'm glad you agreed to go out on this date with me" he said

" I wanted to. Plus you're very sweet."

" I got you something for Christmas since tomorrow is the last day before everyone leaves."

He pulled small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. Inside was a charm bracelet with three charms on it. One was a heart with the initials NST one was a heart with the initials HJP. The third was a white tiger.

" Harry its beautiful. I love it," she said. As she looked at him she seemed relieved

"I wasn't sure you would. Are you through with your drink? I want to walk around a little."

"Sure let's go" when they were on a secluded place on the street Night Star took Harry's hand

" I really love the bracelet Harry" she turned toward him and kissed him firmly. Harry felt his mind go numb for a while then he grabbed her sides to keep her in place. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever had. When they finally broke apart they were both breathing hard.

"Night Star will you be my girlfriend" he asked nervously

"I'd love to" she said and kissed him again. She couldn't wait to tell Calli.

* * *

Later on Lavender, Pavarti, and Calli were sitting on Night Star's bed talking to her about the date. 

"Then, we kissed" she broke off as her friends all tried to talk at once.

"Really! Was he a good kisser?"

"Did you get butterflies and see fire works?"

"Are you guys going out again?"

"Yes he was a really good kisser, yes I saw and felt all of that and, we better, because I am his official girlfriend!"

What they didnt notice was Hermione looking very furious.

* * *

Ron grinned as Harry told him what happened at Hogsmeade. He knew Harry had liked Night Star for a long time. 

"Was it better than Cho's?"

"Yeah and it wasn't as wet, she's my girlfriend now." Ron laughed

* * *

The next morning Harry was disappointed to find was the only one of his friends staying at Hogwarts. Hermione was going to Rome with her family. Ron was visiting Charlie. Night Star was going to visit her grandmother with her mom. He was at the train stop seeing the bus off when a hand was place on his shoulder. 

"Harry we just got news my mother died. Night Star is in the common room crying she wont talk to anyone I think you should go see her" he noticed her eyes were red and puffy as she walked away with him following her. He told the fat lady the password, which to Harry's dismay was boy-who-lived.

He saw her on the couch just looking out into space. Silent tears were leaking down her face. He came and wiped them from her face. She grabbed him in a tight hug. Just as they were about to kiss the cat jumped between them. They both burst out laughing.

* * *

Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but when I finished with this the login thingy wasn't working and then I was somewhere else where I couldn't go so it so I did it now 


	10. an

Hey everybody I am still thinking of quitting this story after HBP comes out so just review and tell me what you thnk I should do ! I have two chapters written but not typed up so if you want more just review please!


	11. chapter 10

AN: hey I know I have been so long with updating but I did write this chapter and 11 then we had our computer updated so I lost all of the words so I had to do it over I am so sorry cause I know its been over a month so I will TRY to do better!

"I'm going to bed good night" Harry said to Night Star he kissed her and went into his dorm. Night Star soon followed. Harry quickly fell asleep.

He was having a very interesting dream about the cat turning into a giant star and Calli was riding him. Then the dream changed he saw Night Star sitting in a cell chained and crying. She was all alone. Then he heard HIS voice

"don't worry Potter we don't really have her though I doubt you'll fall for that trick again" he paused here to laugh his cold laugh "but soon she will be here and the only way to get her back is to hand over that prophesy. And no funny stuff this time or one little push and its bye bye Night Star" he started laughing again but was cut off by Night Star's screams

Harry woke up drowning in sweat. That dream had brought back bad memories of Sirius at the ministry and how stupid he had been so stupid. He looked at his watch 7:00 he got up and threw on some clothes and went down stairs where he saw Calli, Night Star, and Moon Tiger were opening presents. He went and sat next to Night Star and started opening his from Night Star he had gotten a wizard picture frame that said things like burn that shirt and you look good Calli gave him two things one was a list of things about Night Star that he should know she wouldn't let her see. The second was a green jacket the said Night Star's man in bold old English letters. Night Star and Moon Tiger laughed when the saw this. Moon Tiger had gotten them some wizard paper that they could write notes to each other without the teacher seeing.

"The notes would rewrite on the others paper and only you can see it but first write the person's name your writing it to then write so only that person can see it" she explained. Then she left the three teenagers.

I know this is terribly short but I wanted to update soon so ill have more later


	12. kidnapped!

Ron had given him a Chudley cannon's poster. Hermione had given him a book on protective spells.

Calli had gotten the most presents, from Harry she got a packet of her favorite perfume, Night Star had gotten her a pair of earrings and the largest pile of present were chocolates flowers an other things she had gotten from all of the boys who were after her. One boy had gotten her a 10 pound bottle of expensive lotion.

"Wow" she said when she opened the last present. It was a 7th year boy's picture and a crystal rose. In the picture he was doing push-ups but every so often he would look up and smile at her. He had wavy golden brown hair that was cut in different lengths and aqua blue eyes (AN: think Hayden Christensen).

"Should we leave you and your picture alone?" Night Star said laughing. When she got the picture her eyebrows raised. On the back it said

_To Callista Leala Caden _

_From Mr. Right _

There was a note around the rose too.

_If you want to meet me come to the quidditch tonight at midnight_

Calli looked at Night Star and Harry.

"Should I go I mean he might be some kind of death eater or something and its tonight"

"I've seen him before he's a Gryffindor so he most likely won't be one. Go for it" Night Star told her "ok let's go to breakfast now I'm starving" they went down to breakfast and when he passed by them Calli winked.

* * *

That night Calli and Night Star were in their dorm trying on clothes. Night Star and Harry were going on a date in Hogsmeade. Night Star had on light blue jeans and a white sweater that said _this is American perfection _in Christmas colors. She had her hair in two side French braids.

"You look very American" Calli said biting her lip. She was still nervous about meeting the guy (she still didn't know his name). She saw Night Star glance at her then start digging in under her bed.

"Here my mom gave me this after… Roger." She said handing her a bottle of magical pepper spray. "Have fun though" she ran out the room in a blur. Calli rolled her eyes and picked up Night Star's forgotten lip chap. Sure enough she came back a second later grabbed the lip chap and flew out the room again. Calli laughed and started on some homework.

Night Star was sitting in a booth waiting for Harry this was where she was supposed to meet him. She saw him walk through and smiled

"Hey" she said standing up to kiss him. They stayed in the booth for a while and talked. As she listened to Harry talk she felt her heart swell up as she looked at him. She wasn't sure but she was starting to think she was in love with him. The very thought of it made her cheek feel hot. Pretty soon Harry paid for the food and they walked around some more. The first shop they passed as a place called weird things. The first thing they noticed was a big fake phoenix that was Night Star's height. She screamed and buried her face in Harry's chest.

"It okay it's fake" when she turned around and saw this she blushed and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry it just flew out of nowhere" she said.

They walked around the store a little while longer. They saw things like a tea kettle with hands that could pour it and make tea. On the way out they passed a motorcycle. The sign said it could fly. Harry froze and stared at it. Night Star came and put her arm though his.

"Let's go" she said quietly.

They walked toward Hogwarts and Harry was grateful Night Star didn't ask about it. Harry suddenly felt his arm hair stand on end and his insides started freezing. He thought it was from thoughts of Sirius until Night Star turned and screamed. Walking down the street were two cloaked figures and one was gliding.

"Night Star run!" he shouted at her but she was frozen in place paralyzed with fear. Harry picked her up and put her over his shoulder and started running. When they were behind a nearby building he put her behind her and looked out the front of the building. He realized their positions were wrong and he turned around but Night Star was gone.

* * *

Night Star watched Harry turn around then she felt a cloth around her mouth and something dragging her backwards. She tried to scream Harry's name but the cloth prevented any sound. The she tried to fight but when she threw a punch the masked man grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder and ran.

_Somehow this felt a lot better when Harry did it_ she thought.

Then she got thrown in the back of an abandoned car as soon as her finger touched the seat she felt a pull behind her navel. She fell into a dark room and was pulled to her feet

"Drink this" said the person pulling her up.

"What _is_ that" she demanded

"It's a sleeping potion drink it and it will make both of our jobs a lot easier. Now drink!"

"I am not drinking that" the man laughed

"If you don't were not going to kill you. We'll kill Harry Potter the boy you think you're falling in love with"

Night Star blushed. How did they know that? She had only told Calli.

"You're probably wondering how I know that. Well the dark lord knows everything."

She drank down the liquid. She started dreaming

_She was sitting alone, biting her lip like she did when she was nervous. She looked about twenty. She heard a telephone ring in the background then a bed creaking. Then the phone was silenced. A few more creaks and Harry was coming down the stairs. _

"_That was the minister there's been an attack. I have to go" he said to her_

"_Ok when you get back we have to talk" she saw a look of worry in his eyes as if she was about to break up with him._

"_It's nothing bad; it's really really good,I thinkbut I don't know if you'll like it. I love you now go save the wizard world!" she stood up and gave him a tight hug and kissed him. Then he was gone. She looked at the picture of them on their wedding day then at the pregnancy box in the trash can. Then a feeling of intense dread wash over her a second before the phone rang._

Then she woke up. She wondered if that was going to be her life. She knew Harry wanted to become an auror. Would he have to be gone all of the time? Then she noticed she wasn't in the same room. She was standing in front of a veil. She heard a high cold voice behind her.

"Oh I'm glad you're awake. Potter will be here soon and you'll need to be awake for this!"

* * *

Ok! That's chapter 11, I hope you all liked it. I tried to update ASAP but I have a very busy life I have so many chapters written just not typed up yet so please stick with me! 


	13. a new home ond old feelings

_Hey this is Cici or Harry's marauder chick, I know it's been like forever since my last update but it's not my fault my mother took my computer out of my room and put it upstairs where it has no internet access. I just learned how to get it up again and I am making a prequel to this that I hope to get readers to. It has no name yet but maybe a reviewer can name it ok on to ch12_

* * *

Harry was running back to the castle. The first place he went to was the common room. He saw Hermione and Ron on the couch kissing …heavily. Hermione was the first to notice Harry and the look on his face. 

"Ohm HARRY! What's wrong?" she said

"Night Star is gone. I'm sure I have to go to the ministry and find her and get her." He told them what happened

"Look Hermione I know you don't like her but as my friend you have to help me" he begged

"Ok I'll help you but were going too no questions asked" she changed the pillow into a port key and they all grabbed it

"1, 2, 3" at the last minute he saw another hand grab the pillow

When the landed they saw it was Calli

"YOU!" Hermione shouted

"Yes me! I'm her best friend and I'm gone help save her! Got a problem with that?" she exclaimed

Harry knew they were wasting time so before Hermione could say anything he jumped in

"Ok let's go" he led them to the door way where the room with the veil was

"You three stay out here and fight off anybody that tries to get in I have to go in there" with that he turned ant went in.

He tried to clear his mind so it would be harder to break into. Then he saw Night Star standing inches away from the veil. He tried to run and grab her but she was frozen in place.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy potter. You get two choices. You tell me what the prophesy says any you both walk free or you don't and she gets to join Black. You do remember him don't you? Now tell me how I can kill you!" Tom Marvelo Riddle said behind him

"I don't know" Harry cried "it just said either I would kill you or you would kill me"

Voldemort looked at Harry then smiled evilly.

"well that's not what I wanted was it' he pushed Night Star into the veil. That was the last thing Harry saw before he passed out.

* * *

At first all she saw was a dim gray light far in the back then: 

_What day is it? _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down…_

"That's my favorite s-" she began

"Song" a deep voice said behind her because of the night's events her body reacted first.

She started to kick and punch, in the routine her mother had taught her. He blocked her every move with ease. Pretty soon he had her pinned facing the wall

"I know this" he flipped her around "Moon Tiger?" then he got a good look at her

"No you're not her you less... developed"

She pushed him back

"No I am not her. I'm her daughter" he cringed when she said that.

"Daughter? So she married the minister's son?"

"Yes but he's dead" she said coldly

"Oh I'm sorry; I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather"

"It's ok it there a way out?" the room had just presented her with her favorite sandwich (turkey and ham on toasted bread)

He turned a light shade of pink when she said this

"No I tried a few spells, none worked" they sat on the floor and talked it was mostly memories of Moon Tiger

"Do you have the tattoo or did you guys not stay in the village long enough to get one" he asked.

In her Native American village when a child turned twelve they would get a tattoo. It would somehow describe them. Night Star and Calli had been hiding theirs, not sure if they were allowed at Hogwarts

"Yes mama made us go back when I turned twelve. How did you know?" she asked

"Your mother had one, does Harry know?" she shook her head

A very large TV screen came and they were sucked into a memory

_Moon Tiger was looking at herself in a full size mirror. She was in a white swimsuit that showed off her tan skin. She frowned slightly. She looked alright but felt as if she was forgetting something._

"_Moon Tiger will you hurry up there? It's boring with just James down here" she heard Sirius calling_

"_Yeah, HEY!" she laughed and came out they were standing right outside her door. She slipped right pass them and padded down the hallway. She heard them gasp and when she turned around they were looking at her with wide eyes._

"_You have a tattoo" James finally said. She nodded._

_She knew she forgot something._

"_Well let's go" she said hurriedly and started walking again. Taking up most of her shoulder blade was a tiger. They guessed it was supposed to be white like her animal form but because of her tan skin it looked brown. It was leaping on its hind legs like a bucking horse. Its front paws looked as it they were touching the moon. Its tail was swing ever so slightly._

"It looks a little different now it has a star"

"I suppose she got it after you were named" he said

The room had just turned into her favorite, color blue-green.

"How do you know Harry" he asked

"I'm his girlfriend of almost four months." She replied.

"Do you love him?"

"I think so, yes. Did you love my mom?" he looked past her shoulder before answering

"Yes I did. Maybe I still do. She was the only woman I ever truly loved. Let me see your tattoo"

Night Star smiled cheekily.

"It's kind of in a place I don't generally show the public"

Sirius looked taken aback. His pale face turned pink

"I'm kidding" she lifted up the bottom of her shirt. On her lower back was a crescent moon. On each side was a star. Inside the moon was a language Sirius didn't know

"What does the moon say?"

"It's the language written in the old way it says kishi uttara or night's royal daughter" soon a little silver ball showed up (AN: think spy kids3

"Hello you are currently in the veil of favorites. If you would like to do it is very simple. All you have to do is think of a person you love and walk thru. Blasting spells and hexes at the veil doorway wont work I'm afraid. Good day" Sirius and Night Star held hands and thought of Harry and walked thru. What they saw on the end shocked them.

Moon Tiger was sitting in front of the veil. Her arms were around her knees and her head in her lap. Harry was sitting with his arm around her. Night Star looked at Sirius. He was staring at Moon Tiger with an odd expression on her face. Not knowing both Harry and Moon Tiger and Harry had their wands clutched tightly in their hands, Night Star coughed. The last thing she and Sirius remembered was them looking up sharply.

* * *

Night Star opened her eyes. She was in a bed, but not in her dorm or in the hospital wing. 

She was in Dumbledore's office. Her mother and Harry were between her and Sirius's bed. She saw that he also had just woken up.

"Good you're awake" Moon Tiger whispered

"Yeah why are we whispering?" Sirius asked. Harry grinned

"If we don't Madame Phompery will come back again. We can't believe you're back."

"It is rather hard to believe" Dumbledore said walking into the room "welcome back Sirius I hope that you still have a desire to be in the order. We could still use wizards like you" Dumbledore stated

"I do professor" Sirius said

"Ok I think the five of you need to take the rest of the holiday to get to know and re-know each other. So the estate of my late friend Nicolas Flamel is now yours you'll find it has been set up to your taste. Now _portus _1…2…3." With his wand the tapped medicine bottle and they all grabbed on (Calli had been behind them all).

They landed in what looked like a mansion broken into pieces. In the middle was a big three story house and on the side were to large guest cottages. They went looking for the bedrooms. The main rooms in the house were Gryffindor colors. Sirius's and Moon Tiger's rooms were on the first floor. The first room had a big king sized bed with black sheets. The dressers were dark brown almost black. The thing that stood out the most was a giant mirror right above the bed.

"This is definitely Sirius's room" Moon Tiger commented. She had a purple room with light brown furniture. It was fairly plain with a large bathroom connected.

On the second floor was Harry's and Night Star's room. Harry's room was large too it was emerald green with moving snitches painted on the wall. He had a king size bed with silver sheets and a black dresser set with a television on it.

He thought Moon tiger would be skeptical about them having a floor by themselves but she looked alright with it.

"This is amazing I can't believe Dumbledore did all of this" Sirius said

Night Star's room was like the ceiling in the great hall. Her ceiling was light blue with snow clouds. Her walls looked like the outside. There were people skating on a frozen lake and snow was lightly falling. Her bed was white wood with white sheets.

Callie's room was spectacular. The walls were turquoise and there was a couch in front of a fire place. On the other side was a vanity table. She had a queen size bed. On a far wall of the room was a stage with mirrors surrounding to try clothes on.

* * *

Everyone had gone their separate ways and Calli noticed a big black owl at the window with a letter. 

"Hello Anti-Hedwig" she said as she took the letter

_Dear Callie _

_I suppose since you didn't show up yesterday night you aren't interested in a relationship with me. But I wanted to know if you would like to meet me and we could become friends._

_Yours, _

_Christopher Blake Roberts _

"Oh no I forgot all about him" she hurried and wrote a return.

Dear Chris

I am interested in dating you. On the night we were supposed to meet a life or death situation took place with my best friend. I would like to meet you the first day back same spot and time.

Callie

P.S. thanks for the rose

* * *

Downstairs Harry and Night Star were in his room sitting on his bed watching _The Notebook. _The credits were rolling and Night Star was crying. Harry didn't think it would be that good of a movie but Night Star was kissing him when she put it in so he didn't get that much say. He looked at Night Star and wiped her tears. He loved her but he didn't know how to say it 

"Why are you crying" he asked

"That was such a great but sad movie. I'm jealous I wish I had this TV in my room. But I guess if I did I couldn't watch it with you" she started kissing him. When they were well into it he saw two black heads of hair walk slowly out the door way and close the door. Night Star left a while after and Harry fell asleep on his bed very content.

* * *

Earlier downstairs some more Moon Tiger and Sirius were eating dinner and talking. 

"You've changed" he stated simply.

"For better or worse?"

"Definitely better, I mean you have a daughter and you take care of her and love her." He said.

"You love Harry and he looks up to you" she stated.

"I know but I wasn't there most of his life"

I met him a few months ago and its weird the last time I saw him Lily had just pushed him out and now he's this teen with all these problems and he and Night Star are dating. Which reminds me they have been alone for awhile lets go check on them"

When they got upstairs they saw Night star on Harry's lap and they were kissing. Moon Tiger was frozen in place so Sirius pulled her out

"Let's give them some privacy" he said laughing.

"They look comfortable. Now on to Calli she's the wild one" in Calli's room she was picking out clothes.

"Picking out clothes for tomorrow?" Moon tiger asked

"No I'm meeting this guy on the first day back, a 7th year Gryffindor" she answered

"Oh okay have fun"

"I will"

That night all Sirius could think about was Moon Tiger. He realized seeing her again he still had feelings for her. He wanted to become a family. The thought shocked him, he Sirius Black wanted to settle down and get a family. That's what they all needed. Harry needed a real family Night Star needed a real father figure. He wasn't sure what Calli needed but he felt she was the most like him.

_Wild _Moon Tiger had called her

"_She dates a lot kind of like you used to" _she told him.

When he looked in her eyes they seemed so familiar but he had never met anyone with color changing eyes.


	14. another and possibly the last An

I am sorry to say that i have quit this story i was finished and they get married and everything but i was tired of this plot line! i am starting a new story it is currently unnamed but im getting there its about a brother and sister coming to grimmauld place in harrys 7th year. cliched i know but i like it so far... if any one has any ideas or suggestions for me you know where to find me! ciao

-cici


End file.
